First Time REFINE
by worthlesspotato
Summary: Jongin bukan tipe nerd yang polos seperti anak sekolah dasar yang tidak mengenal kenakalan, namun juga bukan remaja yang dengan hormon berlebih yang suka mencoba hal-hal baru untuk terlihat lebih keren. Tapi, malam ini, Jongin memutuskan akan mencoba beberapa hal baru. Hunkai. Top!Hun ; Bottom!Kai. SehunxKai. [[ Silahkan lihat refine scene fict ini.]]
1. chapter 1

First Time.

Rating: M nanggung.

Cast:

Oh Sehun (he's on his late 20's in this fict)

Kim-cutie-Jongin (22)

.

Halo?

Iya ini saya, dulu id oneofakindgurl atau swagesthor.

Bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair ini silahkan menutup story ini sebelum membacanya.

Bagi yang tidak suka alurnya, saya buka pintu selebar-lebarnya untuk mencaci maki saya.

.

Selamat membaca

.

Hingar bingar di dalam salah satu club malam di Hongdae menyambut Jongin dengan segala kemewahan dan gemerlap isinya. Jongin hampir membiarkan dirinya untuk membuka mulutnya dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam club. Well, tidak sepenuhnya salah karena memang ini pertama kalinya Jongin membawa dirinya untuk menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti ini.

Oke, mari kita luruskan beberapa hal. Jongin bukanlah seorang nerd. Namun Jongin juga bukan pemuda yang mudah mengikuti tren disekitarnya. Teman-temannya sering mengejeknya saat Ia mengutarakan hanya akan pergi ke club untuk pertama kalinya setelah dirinya memasuki tingkat dua di perkuliahan. Jongin juga tidak pernah merasakan minuman beralkohol, tidak sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Setiap teman-teman mengajaknya, Jongin tidak pernah menolak namun akhirnya yang dipesan Jongin selalu cola.

Orang tuanya bukan orang tua kolot yang melarangnya untuk mencoba kenakalan remaja yang wajar seperti merokok, mencicipi soju, atau bahkan mempunyai kekasih walaupun dirinya adalah anak tunggal. Jongin hanya tidak menemukan dirinya tertarik dalam hal-hal itu, menurutnya masih banyak yang lebih menarik dari hal-hal seperti itu, gaming atau menari contohnya.

Dan malam ini Jongin mencoba hal itu, hari itu dia mencoba untuk pergi ke club dan mencicipi minuman beralkohol. Jongin hanya membawa dirinya, mengingat jika teman-temannya akan bereaksi berlebihan, terutama Baekhyun.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja dan tidak menarik perhatian secara berlebih. Menurut saran teman virtualnya, dia tidak boleh terlihat seperti baru pertama kali memasuki club karena disana banyak orang mesum. Dan itu juga yang tadinya hampir membatalkan niat Jongin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja bar, mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum memutuskan untuk memesan minuman pada bartender yang sedang bekerja.

"Apa yang terbaik untuk malam ini?" ini juga salah satu saran dari teman virtualnya. Tanpa sadar dirinya menggigit bagian dalam pipinya menutupi kecanggungan dirinya. Namun bartender itu tahu betul tipe-tipe seperti Jongin. Ditambah dengan gerakan tipis Jongin yang tidak bisa ditutupinya. Bartender itu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Jongin mendengar bartender itu menyebutkan nama minuman yang benar-benar asing, jadi yang dilakukannya adalah tersenyum tipis dan menyetujui pilihan bartender itu. Sambil menunggu minumannya disiapkan, Jongin memutar dirinya menatap lantai dansa. Ia menyerngit menatap puluhan atau mungkin ratusan orang yang menari. Mereka semua melebur dan berdekatan tanpa rasa malu, entah saling mengenal atau tidak. Matanya kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, kali ini ditujukan ke lantai dua yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda.

Jongin menahan nafasnya saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan satu pria yang sedang bersandar kepada pagar pembatas dengan satu tangannya memegang gelas kecil minuman, tatapan pria itu begitu intens seolah sedang menghakiminya. Jadi Jongin yang memutuskan untuk memutuskan tatapannya dan membalikkan badannya. Minuman pesanannya sudah tersaji, tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung menenggaknya. Jongin tidak bisa menutupi raut wajahnya yang bereaksi terhadap minuman itu, ia mendengar tawa renyah dari bartender itu.

"Ini malam pertamamu di tempat seperti ini, kan?" dengan cepat rona merah menyebar di pipi Jongin, orang ini pasti akan mengejeknya saat itu juga. Disaat seperti ini, Jongin menyesal tidak mengajak Baekhyun.

"Hei, tidak apa. Aku tidak akan menghakimimu, kok. Mungkin aku hanya akan memeriksa ID mu"

"Aku sudah legal, kok!" Jongin menjawab dengan cepat.

"Ya ampun, kau imut sekali. Aku Chanyeol, selamat datang di dunia malam, Tuan…?"

"Jongin"

"Ah, selamat datang di dunia malam, Tuan Jongin. Nikmati minumanmu" Chanyeol, si bartender tersenyum lebar dan Jongin membalasnya dengan senyum canggung sambil kembali menegak minumannya.

Gelas miliknya sudah hampir habis dan Jongin tidak berniat untuk mengisinya kembali, dan yang dilakukan Jongin sambil menikmati minumannya hanyalah berbincang dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu adalah seorang extrovert asli. Perbincangan mereka hampir tidak putus, sesekali obrolan mereka diiringi tawa kecil.

Seorang duduk di samping kursi Jongin di tengah-tengah pembicaraan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Minumannya, biar aku yang bayar" Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara. Pria itu tengah memegang sebuah kartu di tangannya sambil menatap Chanyeol. Jongin membuka mulutnya dan berkedip, sedikit kaget. Bukan, bukan karena kartu yang dipegang pria itu adalah black card* , tapi Pria itu adalah pria yang tadi menatapnya dengan tajam dari lantai dua.

Chanyeol dengan patuh menerima kartu itu, sebelum Chanyeol memproses pembayarannya, pria yang belum mereka ketahui namanya itu memesan dua gelas champange. Jongin kembali menahan nafasnya saat pria itu menatapnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Jongin bisa menilai bahwa pria di sampingnya kemungkinan besar eksekutif muda yang sukses atau chaebol yang arogan. Terlihat dari jas rapih yang dipakainya, jam tangan merek ternama di pergelangan tangannya dan jangan lupakan aroma maskulin parfum yang dipakainya. Jongin jadi merasa kecil disamping pria ini, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja biru tua yang bagian lengannya ia lipat dana beberapa kancing paling atas yang dibiarkan terbuka, jeans ketat berwarna hitam dan sepatu hitam milik ayahnya yang ia pinjam untuk malam ini karena terlihat bagus dan cocok untuk dipakainya.

"Aku Sehun. Kau tidak akan menolak segelas champange dariku setelah aku men-traktirmu, kan?" Jongin merona karena dirinya mungkin tertangkap basah memandangi pria di sampingnya.

Gelengan pelan adalah jawaban Jongin, tangannya meraih satu gelas dari Sehun dan mulai menegaknya, kali ini Jongin mulai terbiasa dengan rasa minuman beralkohol.

Setelah beberapa tegukan dana perbincangan kecil, Sehun mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Kepala jongin mulai terasa ringan, Jongin dengan mudahnya menerima tangan terulur yang kemudian menariknya ke lantai dansa. Musik di dalam club dan efek alkohol berhasil membuat Jongin terbawa suasana. Gerakan mereka semakin intim, dengan Sehun berada di belakang Jongin dengan tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat dan Jongin bisa merasakan nafas hangat di tengkuknya, tubuh Jongin meregang merasakan cengkraman di pinggangnya sedikit mengerat dan Sehun menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat sehingga tubuh mereka kini menempel. Jongin melenguh pelan saat tangan besar Sehun mengusap pinggangnya dengan perlahan menjurus sensual. seketika itu juga dirinya sadar mendengar suaranya sendiri, ini bukan tujuannya datang. Ia hanya akan mencoba minuman dan pulang setelahnya, bercinta untuk pertama kalinya tidak masuk ke dalam list kegiatan Jongin malam ini.

Yang dilakukan Jongin selanjutnya adalah membalikkan badannya dan menahan dada Sehun dengan tangannya untuk membuat jarak. Namun yang dilakukan Sehun adalah menyentuh rahangnya dan menaikkan dagu jongin hingga kini mereka kembali menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau manis"

Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun membuat pertahanannya perlahan runtuh, tidak mustahil juga dengan suara rendah menggoda itu Jongin tidak akan tergoda. Jongin akui, ia adalah bi. Jongin pernah mempunyai kekasih perempuan dan laki-laki, dan Jongin tidak merasa risih dengan keintimannya dengan Sehun. Namun mengingat ia belum pernah sama sekali tidur dengan siapapun, dan Sehun yang kemungkinan lebih tua hampir lima tahun dari dirinya, membuatnya masih mempunyai pertahanan yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

Sehun kembali menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan mendekatkan kepalanya dan memberikan ciuman kepada Jongin. Ciuman yang lembut dan sensual tanpa ada paksaan atau perlakuan kasar. Tangan Sehun juga dengan lihai kembali menyentuh tubuh Jongin. Gigitan lembut di bibir Jongin akhirnya meruntuhkan pertahanan Jongin seutuhnya, Ia membalas ciuman itu. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Jongin tidak peduli lagi jika ia akan terbangun besok pagi di atas kasur orang lain.

Tidak sampai satu jam setelah mereka bercumbu mesra di dalam club, kini mereka berpindah tempat. Di depan pintu salah satu kamar apartemen elit kota itu kembali berciuman tanpa rasa takut seseorang akan memergoki perbuatan mesum mereka. Kini bibir tipis Sehun berpindah pada leher jenjang Jongin, mulai membuat sebuah tanda di tubuh Jongin sambil membagi fokusnya untuk memasukkan password apartemennya.

Pintu dibuka kasar dan tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggang Jongin mendorong pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah menendang pintu dengan satu kakinya untuk menutup kembali, wilayah yang dijelajah oleh bibir Sehun semakin jauh seiring lepasnya kancing baju Jongin oleh tangan partnernya malam ini. Tubuh atas Jongin sudah tidak tertutup apapun ketika mereka mencapai ruang tidur.

Jongin mendesah sayup merasakan lepasnya bibir Sehun dari tubuhnya. Ia menatap Sehun walaupun pandangannya mulai kabur, alkohol dan nafsu telah menguasai dirinya. Pria itu beranjak duduk di tepi kasur miliknya, menarik tangan Jongin dengan lembut agar mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuannya.

Kini bukan hanya bibir Sehun yang mencumbu Jongin, tangan besarnya dengan terampil menggoda tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya dengan memberikan usapan-usapan sensual pada kulit tan bersih Jongin.

Nafas Jongin memberat, merasakan sebuah tangan yang berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya, mengusap kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana. Rintihan pelan keluar dari mulutnya, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar atas reaksi dari sentuhan intim Sehun.

"You're trembling. Calm down, little one"

Jongin tidak bisa memberikan jawaban atas perkataan Sehun karena ia sendiri pun bingung dengan reaksi yang tubuhnya berikan. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya dengan sangat intim seperti ini. Ia sering tidur seranjang dengan mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir, Kris. Namun mereka hanya akan selalu berakhir tertidur di dalam pelukan hangat.

"Is this also your first time? Having sex?" itu bukanlah sebuah dirty talk tetapi efeknya terhadap tubuh Jongin luar biasa. Sehun tertegun untuk beberapa saat, Jongin adalah pemuda yang sangat sensitif dan ekspresif. Setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan selalu dibalas dengan reaksi Jongin yang manis dan menggoda di saat yang bersamaan. Hal ini membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak terburu-buru untuk ke tahap selanjutnya demi melihat reaksi Jongin. Sehun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa melihat reaksi pemuda yang berada di pangkuannya ini menaikkan libidonya.

"Jawab aku, sayang. Aku ingin mendengar suara lembutmu" dengan gerakan yang sengaja diperlahan, Sehun membuka ikat pinggang Jongin dan menarik turun resleting celana hitam yang dipakainya. Menyelipkan tangannya dan menggenggam sesuatu di dalam sana yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Sekali lagi, respon yang diberikan Jongin luar biasa. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya semakin besar dan ia membusungkan dadanya. Kedua tangan Jongin memegang erat bahu tegap Sehun. Da jangan lupakan ekspresi wajah pemuda itu yang menutup matanya tetapi menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu menikmati apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan tubuhnya.

"A-ahhh.. a..aku ingin lebih. Aku mohon" kali ini Jongin mulai beeani untuk membuka suara.

Tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, akhirnya yang lebih tua membalikkan posisi mereka, membanting tubuh Jongin ke atas kasur dan mendidihnya. Melepaskan semua kain yang menutupi mereka.

Dan malam itu, Jongin tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk mencoba hal-hal baru.

Gerakan halus ia rasakan di perut, membuatnya perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Jongin menatap tangan putih Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya, pria itu memeluknya dari belakang. Pusing dikepalanya membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Sehun. Menyamankan posisinya sebelum kembali terlelap.

Jongin hanya bisa berharap pria yang bernama Sehun ini tidak akan menjadikannya sebagai partner satu malamnya saja.

End.

Bagaimana..? cukup memalukan ya untuk sebuah comeback. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tadinya adegan panas mereka akan lebih banyak, namun saya masih kurang percaya diri dengan tulisan saya.

Tadinya ini akan saya masukan sebagai update dari fict mesum. Namun karena agedan ratednya nanggung. Saya bikin oneshot saja.

Saya sangat berharap feedback positif dari kalian, walaupun tidak menolak kritik juga.

Terima kasih sudah menyambut saya kembali. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi! happy weekend, people.

-with love, worthlesspotato.


	2. Refine

First Time (Refine)

Rating: M! konten eksplisit, I've warned y'all

Cast:

-Kim Jongin

-Oh Sehun

Saya menerima feedback yang baik, sungguh, saya sangat berterima kasih. Saya juga merasa fict first time sangat amat nanggung. Alasannya karena waktu itu saya ingin cepat-cepat publish -peace-

Selamat membaca

Sehun's side.

Mapan. Sehun adalah seorang pria tampan yang sudah mapan di usianya yang hampir mencapai 30 tahun.

Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dirinya mempunyai golden spoon. Perusahaan yang membebani pundaknya adalah perusahaan keluarganya. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk pensiun lebih dini dan mempercayakan kepemilikan perusahaan tersebut kepada Sehun.

Sehun bukan seorang yang narsistik tapi dia mengetahui bahwa dengan penampilannya dan pekerjaanya yang menjamin, ia bisa menggaet siapapun tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Terkadang hal itu memang membawa masalah baginya.

Tidak jarang beberapa wanita maupun pria yang berusaha menjebaknya dengan menyebar gosip murahan. Seperti dua tahun silam.

Hanya karena Sehun menerima undangan makan malam seorang wanita cantik dan mengantar pulang wanita itu dengan mobilnya, tidak sampai seminggu berita bahwa dirinya berkencan telah menyebar. Dan untuk menambah parah situasi, sekitar sebulan setelah kejadian itu muncul gosip menjijikan yang mengatakan bahwa wanita itu hamil. Alhasil, namanya ikut terseret.

Sejak saat itu Sehun berusaha untuk membatasi dunia pribadinya dan menutup diri untuk privasinya.

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat, dan sepupunya mengajaknya pergi ke club dengan alasan Friday night adalah malam dimana semua wanita cantik dan pria manis single banyak ditemui. Maka disinilah dirinya. Di lantai dua salah satu club di daerah vip, memegang segelas wine favoritnya.

Sebuah fakta, Sehun mencintai wine. Dirinya bisa menghabiskan satu botol wine hanya untuknya sendiri. Dan ini gelas ketiga malam ini. Wine dan club bukan perpaduaan yang serasi, tapi Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, toh club ini memang menyediakannya.

Sehun sadar dirinya tidak muda lagi, beberapa bulan kedepan dirinya sudah akan menginjak usia 30. Tetapi Sehun beruntung tidak memiliki orang tua yang memaksa, kecuali untuk urusan pendidikan dan pekerjaannya.

Ia juga tidak terburu-buru untuk mencari pasangan karena merasa hidupnya sudah lebih dari cukup membahagiakan.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat Suho-sepupunya, kini berbaur dengan salah satu wanita cantik yang berada di ruang vip ini. Dari pakaian dan cara wanita itu berbicara dengan Suho, Sehun bisa menilai wanita itu tipe seorang wanita yang anggung, santun namun memiliki sedikit sisi nakal.

Melihat adanya chemistry diantara kedua orang itu, Sehun memilih untuk tidak menganggunya dan membiarkan mereka menikmati momen itu.

Dari pagar pembatas lantai dua, ia menikmati pemandangan suasana club. Laki-laki itu memusatkan pandangan matanya kepada seorang yang memiliki gender sama dengan dirinya, berada di kursi depan meja bar memperhatikan lantai dansa. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia merasa seluruh perhatiannya terhisap kepada laki-laki itu.

Ia memiliki wajah yang tegas tetapi memiliki sisi manis, apalagi dengan rambut silver dan pakainnya yang memikat dengan kesederhanaan, melekat di tubuh ramping itu. Sehun mulai menebak-nebak usia laki-laki yang ia pandangi sekarang, tanpa sadar pandangan yang ia layangkan seolah olah sedang menelanjanginya.

Saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Sehun terkesima. Walaupun dirinya yang tertangkap basah sedang memandangi laki-laki itu, tetapi yang merasa malu dan memutuskan pandangan mereka bukanlah dirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah manis itu.

Sehun merasa ingin melihat sesosok laki-laki yang menarik tadi, jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghabiskan wine miliknya dan beranjak keluar dari ruang vip untuk mendekatinya. Panggilan Suho hanya dibalasnya dengan lambaian tangan, ah sepupunya juga pasti akan mengerti.

Dengan bersandar pada dinding disamping tangga, kini Sehun dapat melihat pemuda itu lebih dekat. Dari jarak ini, Sehun baru mengetahui paras manis yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Ia sesekali tertawa manis saat berbicara dengan seorang bartender yang berjaga.

Rasa penasaran tumbuh dalam diri Sehun. Bagaimana suara tawa pemuda itu, siapa namanya dan berapa umurnya. Sebagai tambahan, apakah pemuda itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tiba-tiba Ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya, memberikan kartu kreditnya kepada bartender itu. Mungkin Sehun ingin sedikit memamerkan dirinya adala seorang yang mapan, kesan pertama itu penting!

"Aku Sehun. Kau tidak akan menolak segelas champange dariku setelah aku men-traktirmu, kan?"

Sehun bisa melihat rona merah di pipi pemuda itu sebagai reaksi. Kata 'manis' berputar di kepalanya saat ini.

Dirinya beruntung, usahanya menarik perhatian pemuda itu berhasil. Pembicaran mereka berlanjut, dari situ Sehun mengetahui nama pemuda manis itu, Jongin. Dan ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti ini. Menarik.

Tangannya terulur mengajak Jongin untuk pergi ke lantai dansa. Awalnya karena si pemuda manis ini mengatakan bahwa dia mempunyai hobi menari. Lalu Sehun menggodanya dengan perkataan ia ingin melihat tariannya, dan disinilah mereka. Di lantai dansa, berdiri dengan canggung diantara orang-orang asing lainnya.

Namun setelah beberapa menit sepertinya Jongin telah membuang rasa canggung itu. Terlihat dari gerakan badannya yang semakin santai dan bebas. Sehun bisa merasakan Jongin yang di depannya semakin mendekat tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sehun melihat detail dari sosok rupawan ini. Wangi parfum pemuda ini seperti vanilla dan coklat yang menyatu, terdengar sangat memabukkan dengan dua kombinasi yang manis, tetapi sepertinya Jongin adalah orang yang tahu caranya berpakaian menarik. Wangi parfum itu hanya bisa di rasakan dalam jarak tertentu dan tidak menyengat. Oh, semua yang ada dalam diri Jongin sangat menarik perhatian Sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memegang pinggang Jongin, tidak lupa ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Jongin. Hanya hidungnya yang menyentuh kulit tengkuk Jongin, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Sehun.

Dengan hati-hati, jari-jari Sehun turun menyentuh secara lambat dan lembut paha Jongin, satu tangannya yang lain kini memeluk Jongin, semakin menghapus jarak mereka. Debaran jantung milik pria yang lebih tua bertambah cepat ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara lenguhan halus dari orang yang sedang bersamanya. Sebelum Sehun bisa melakukan hal yang lebih, pemuda manis di depannya berbalik. Sehun bisa mendeteksi sedikit penolakan.

"Kau manis"

Tangan putihnya mengangkat dagu Jongin dengan sangat perhatian. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya saat ini bukanlah semata godaan untuk mengajak seseorang ke kasur. Sehun tertarik oleh Jongin, dengan teguh ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sangat ingin mengenal Jongin lebih jauh.

Maka kini Sehun memulai pergerakannya saat ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, memberikan pemuda ini ciuman manis dan penuh cinta. Sehun cukup membanggakan ciumannya, dia sangat percaya diri dalam hal ini. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah, dengan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Sehun, membalas ciumannya dengan dalam, menyiratkan persetujuan, penyerahan dirinya.

Disini lah destinasi akhir kedua adam ini. Dalam ruang tidur apartemen Sehun, dengan Jongin berada di pangkuan Sehun tanpa pakaian atasnya.

Remangnya lapu dalam kamar tersebut tidak bisa menutupi kilauan kulit Jongin yang kini berwarna sepertu madu. Bibir yang lebih tua menjelajah kulit bagian leher pemuda itu, memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan tanpa niat meninggalkan jejak apapun karena sungguh, Sehun tidak ingin kulit pemuda manis bernama Jongin ini tercemari oleh beberapa jejak tidak berarti. Tubuh Jongin terlalu indah.

Satu tangannya, mengusap punggung bawah Jongin secara perlahan dan sensual namun tidak menghentikan gerakan bibirnya yang memanjakan leher Jongin.

Nafas Jongin memberat, merasakan sebuah tangan yang berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya, mengusap kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana. Rintihan pelan keluar dari mulutnya, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar atas reaksi dari sentuhan intim Sehun.

"You're trembling. Calm down, little one"

Jongin adalah pemuda yang sangat sensitif dan ekspresif. Setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan selalu dibalas dengan reaksi Jongin yang manis dan menggoda di saat yang bersamaan. Hal ini membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak terburu-buru untuk ke tahap selanjutnya demi melihat reaksi Jongin. Sehun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa melihat reaksi pemuda yang berada di pangkuannya ini menaikkan libidonya.

"Jawab aku, sayang. Aku ingin mendengar suara lembutmu" dengan gerakan yang sengaja diperlahan, Sehun membuka ikat pinggang Jongin dan menarik turun resleting celana hitam yang dipakainya. Menyelipkan tangannya dan menggenggam sesuatu di dalam sana yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Sekali lagi, respon yang diberikan Jongin luar biasa. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya semakin besar dan ia membusungkan dadanya. Kedua tangan Jongin memegang erat bahu tegap Sehun. Da jangan lupakan ekspresi wajah pemuda itu yang menutup matanya tetapi menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu menikmati apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan tubuhnya.

Tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, akhirnya yang lebih tua membalikkan posisi mereka, membanting tubuh Jongin ke atas kasur dan mendidihnya. Melepaskan semua kain yang menutupi dirinya dan Jongin.

Seringai muncul ketika ia memergoki kedua pipi Jongin memperlihatkan semburat merah. Oh Tuhan, Sehun bisa kehilangan kendali jika Jongin terus bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Suka apa yang kau lihat? Kau boleh menyentuhku sepuasnya, sayang" Sehun bukan tipe yang terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata manis, tetapi Jongin pantas mendapatkannya.

Tangan kecil itu terulur, menyentuh dada bidang Sehun. Merabanya hanya dengan ujung-ujung jari lentik miliknya, semakin turun menuju perut hyung itu. Jongin merasa iri, sekaligus terpana. Pria yang sedang mengkukung dirinya di kasur ini terlalu menawan. Terlalu sempurna.

"Seksi.." hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan amat jelas.

"Aku tahu itu" mengusap pipi Jongin, dengan tatapan mendominasi, Sehun kembali berbicara

"Sekarang giliranku menyentuhmu. Hands up and hold it, baby" ia membawa kedua tangan itu untuk diletakkan diatas kepala Jongin. Setelahnya, kepala Sehun beranjak ke bagian dada Jongin. Membelai lembut dada Jongin dengan bibirnya dan dengan gerakan lambat. Ciri khas pria tua, tidak suka terburu-buru.

Tubuh dibawahnya kembali bergetar, memberikan reaksi yang Sehun inginkan. Selagi bibirnya sibuk memberikan rangsangan, dengan hati-hati tangannya membuka kedua paha Jongin melebar, mengusap bagian paha dalam bawahnya hingga menyentuh bagian paling privat dari pemuda itu.

Dan saat itu juga, tangan Jongin turun. Memegang erat bahu Sehun sambil mendesahkan nama pria yang lebih tua walaupun Sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun hanya sebatas usapan kecil.

Sehun menggeram, karena tergoda mendengar desahan lembut Jongin dan merasakan cengkraman tangan Jongin di bahunya.

"Aku bilang, hands up. Aku tidak harus mengulangnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, bukan?" Jongin menarik nafas panjang mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi Sehun dan suara rendahnya. Jadi yang ia lakukan menurut seperti submissive yang taat.

Sehun kembali memanjakan dada Jongin, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit puting berwarna coklat di hadapannya. Tangannya? Dengan senonoh mengusap penis Jongin, mencengkramnya lalu membuat gerakan teratur yang membuat penis pemuda itu semakin keras. Bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan tangannya mulai terasa licin akibat cairan bening yang dikeluarkan Jongin.

Satu jarinya mencoba mengusap rektum milik pemuda dibawahnya. Berbeda dengan keadaan penis Jongin, jarinya merasa lubang itu masih kering dan tertutup rapat. Sehun menggeram rendah membayangkan dirinya berada di dalam Jongin, membayakan ketatnya otot-otot yang akan meremas penisnya di dalam sana.

Jongin melenguh tidak puas ketika Sehun menjauhkan dirinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Memperhatikan apa yang pria itu akan lakukan.

Sedangkan Sehun sebenarnya juga tidak rela melepas bibir dan tangannya dari tubuh Jongin walaupun untuk beberapa detik yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil pelumnas dalam laci meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan, secara tidak sabar pria itu menuangkan isi botol itu dalam jumlah banyak ke jari-jarinya.

Tanpa menutupnya, Sehun melemparkan botol itu tepat ke samping lengan Jongin. Satu kaki Jongin diangkatnya dan dalam diam Sehun mengusap kembali lubang milik Jongin. Memaksakan satu jarinya untuk masuk dan menjelajah bagian dalamnya.

Rasanya sama sekali tidak menyakitnya, hanya sedikit aneh. Jongin tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan karena dirinya memang belum pernah menyentuh bagian itu. Walaupun terkadang rasa ingin tahunya hampir membuatnya.

Rasa aneh itu bertambah ketika jari Sehun mulai bergerak. Beberapa menit kemudian, sudah tiga jari Sehun yang berada di dalam dirinya. Ini mulai sedikit menyakitkan, pikirnya.

Tetapi hal itu juga yang membuat penis Jongin semakin membengkak, siap mengeluarkan isinya dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya. Akhirnya dengan lengkingan yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya, Jongin sampai tepat ketika jari terpanjang Sehun menyentuh satu titik dalam tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Secara perlahan melepaskan jari-jarinya dalam diri Jongin menimbulkan bunyi plop kecil.

"Kau harus tau satu hal sayang. Right now, you look so fucking adorable and adorably fuckable" sehun berbisik tepat disamping telinga Jongin, mengecup kulit di bawah telinga Jongin sambil mempersiapkan dirinya dibawah sana.

Jongin bukan tipe yang mengeluarkan suara banyak saat melakukan seks, yang pemuda itu lakukan hanya lenguhan dan lirihan yang menyiratkan bertaapa depresinya ia menginginkan Sehun. Namun tubuhnya mengekspresikan apa yang Jongin rasakan secara tepat, dan Sehun sangat menyukainya.

Jadi ketika Sehun membawa penisnya masuk kedalam tubuh Jongin menyatukan mereka, Jongin melenguh.

"S-sehun..ssiii!" Pemuda itu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, kedua tangannya terkepal dan tubuhnya bergetar seperti menggigil. Banyak sensasi yang ia rasakan tapi untuk saat ini, rasa sakit mendominasinya. Jongin merengek pelan dan Sehun bersumpah bahwa dirinya bisa saja menjadi masokis untuk mendengar rengekan Jongin.

Setelah beberapa gerakan yang membuat Jongin membiasakan Sehun berada dalam dirinya, gerakan Sehun tidak melaju semakin cepat. Tempo yang Sehun ciptakan sangat lambat. Hal ini menimbulkan efek dalam diri Jongin. Gerakan yang terlalu lambat itu menyiksanya dengan sangat nikmat. Jongin ingin lebih, ia ingin gerakan Sehun semakin cepat menumbuknya tanpa ampun memberikan kenikmatan lebih.

"Hnnhh lebih.. lebih.. a-aku ingin uhhh lebih" suara Jongin menyiratkan keinginan yang teramat dalam. Jongin mencoba mendapatkan atensi Sehun dan berhasil. Sehun melihat kilatan mata sayu penuh nafsu Jongin, pandangannya menjadi lebih gelap. Tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain menuruti perkataan pemuda itu. Mulai detik itu, Sehun tidak memberi ampun untuk Jongin, gerakan lembut tadi berubah menjadi gerakan keras, mendominasi dan penuh kenikmatan.

Hingga Jongin mencapai orgasme tanpa sentuhan tangan untuk kedua kalinya. Sehun kali ini mendesah keras merasakan tubuh bagian dalam Jongin semakin menyempit. Dan yang sehun lakukan adalah menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit lebih kasar untuk mencapai orgasme miliknya.

Sudah hampir lebih dari sepuluh menit setelah mereka menyelesaikan kegiatan panas di kasur tersebut. Sehun sebenarnya sangat ingin melanjutkan karena ia belum terpuaskan secara penuh, namun mengingat ini kali pertama untuk Jongin, sekuat tenaga Sehun mencoba menahan nafsunya.

Jongin sendiri sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya dan hampir jatuh tertidur. Pria yang lebih tua membantu Jongin tertidur dengan usapan halus di punggung Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas berat ketika Jongin berhasil tidur. Tanpa membuat kegaduhan yang tidak diperlukan, Sehun beranjak dari kasur, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus menghilangkan nafsunya untuk malam ini tanpa harus menggangu Jongin. Sehun berjanji ia tidak akan melepas Jongin begitu saja setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini.

Sehun tertarik dengan Jongin.

END

Lame Lemon part? I know. Hope u guys enjoy it ~


End file.
